


kalab and kalab vs the world

by patal



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1950s, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Loneliness, Racism, intense sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: two women named kalab struggling to live in the country fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about writing something like this for awhile and I started reading the book the blacker the berry and now I have to write this so yay! the time period this story is set in are the 1950s. I'm mostly writing this as a form of therapy for myself on the subject matter and I don't except anyone to read this.

on the country side was a nicely yellow painted two story house in an escalated area surrounded by natures flowers and peach trees. with in the home lived a young women in her late twenties. she had shoulder length black curly hair, very dark brown eyes, long lashes, a small nose, full pouty lips, dark brown skin and a curvy body. her name was kalab. 

she lived there since she was a baby, her parents had died in a car accident. but kalab couldn't help but wonder just how much of that was actually a accident, it was no secret that her and her parents were hated in this town.

she was sitting in her well crafted straw white chair near the window, writing in her pink dairy with her favorite pink pen, the one with the fluffy puff ball on the top of it. she was wearing a girly purple dress with a white bib like collar with a black bow on it. the ones every female wore back those days, you know the ones. her brown skin looked golden under the the sating sun that came throw the window.

she always like to write in her dairy about the days events at the end of everyday. she had plenty to say to it after all, she was really gay black women living in the country and the south at that. so she ran into a lot of stupid racist all most every day. kalab didn't plan on staying in Alabama forever, she would move once she had enough money saved up to do so. living there was becoming to much of a struggle for her. with people always getting mad at her for simply being there and trying to find ways to make her life more difficult they often succeeded to.

she let out a yarn and stretched now tried from the days events. she put her dairy in draw and went to get ready for bed.

I cant wait until i;m finally able to leave this damn country, kalab muttered walking upstairs to her bedroom, a mean look now graced her pretty face.

little did she know the next day might change her mind about that.


	2. Chapter 2

your a dyke.

a beautiful women in her late twenties now had a shocked look on her face. she was 6'1 and had slim but shapely figure. she full lips that were painted red. she had long dark brown hair that was curly at the end. she had dark brow eyes and brown skin.and was wearing yellow and black plaid dress with a white belt and collar and pair of black heels. a plain white purse on her shoulder. her name was kalab. 

she had been standing in front of the super market waiting for to it open when this kid with short curly and dirty blond hair and blue eyes and very pale, wearing sailor suit and hat. who had to be no more than 10 said this to her.

excuse me? she asked. 

your a lesbo, you have to be one, right? I mean your not dating or married and we both know a lady as pretty as you could have any guy she wants. so that means the reason your not is because your gay right?

it was true, kalab wasn't dating anyone and was living alone at the moment. the part about her being a lesbian was also very true. but that didn't change the fact that those were really bad reasons to think someone was gay.

its to early for this shit. kalab said rubbing her temples.

kalab wasn't this kids mother and she didn't feel like being nice today.

OK listen kid, she began with her hands on her hips. if you want to live long enough to see puberty, you will never say something like that to me or anyone else every again. do understand me? she had deadly look on her face that scared the boy. he gulped and quickly shook his head in agreement.

good. kalad says and she walks in to the store as it finally opens. 

stupid kids, she said rolling her eyes.

she decided to get some food shopping done before going to her cashier job.

she got a red baskets from the stack near the door and started to fill it with enough to get her threw the week.

she takes a sharp turn into the next ale and runs into someone. 

i'm so sorry, she says taking the other women's hand to help her up. she had fallen on impact.

its alright. the other women says. once she standing up. kalab got a good look at her. the other lady was only 5,3 she was curvy with dark curly hair and dark eyes, the plain navy blue 50s style dress really suited her. she was the most women kalab had every seen.

hey, why don't I pay for your stuff to. to make it up to you. 

you don't have to do that, the other lady tells her and she giggles.

but I knocked you down. so its okay I don't mind.

oh, she grins, okay then. 

perfect! my name's kalab by the way.

the other women looks surprised by this. hey, my name is kalab to.

really? well, its nice to meet you kalab.


	3. Chapter 3

they talked as the they were walking threw the store and found out how much they have in common. the pair of ladies named kalab exchanged phone numbers when they left the store. the curvy lady asked her if she wanted to come over for dinner at her place since the other women had told her she wasn't a very good cook and would love to eat something that was made right. 

the taller women said yes to coming over for dinner, saying shed be there after work at around seven. the other kalab beamed with happiest knowing this attractive lady would be coming over later that day. she asked what she would like her to make to witch the tall lady said anything made by your lovely hands is probably good, so make whatever you want for me.

this made the curvy kalab blush not only was she clearly trying to flit but the fact that she said she had lovey hands. it was true that her hands were small and dainty and were very pretty but her hands also had scars on them from surgery she had to get done in order to use her hands. so hearing that the kalab thought her hands were lovely really meant a lot to her.

she smiled and waved her new friend off to work. then the curvy lady went home to prepare the food. she didn't have to go to work at her job as a waitress today since she had the weekend off so she was able to get straight into cooking.

when her shift for the day had ended the taller lady quickly put on her coat and left. following the directions the curvy kalab told her take to get to house. when she got there, she was greeted with a hello and led to the dinning room table. soon a plate full of s looking meats, potato's and cheese, along side a glass of red wine was placed in front of her. even though none of the food looked as delicious as the women sitting across from her. 

the curvy women was wearing a short red sparkly dress with matching heels. this was outfit she spent a little bit time putting together in order to empress her new friend.

this looks amazing she told her and she began to dig in. it tasted just as good as it looked. they talked about what they had planed for their lives for the years to come. turns out they both wanted to leave for the same reasons. their race and sexuality were not very acceptable there. now knowing that they both had an interest in dating women. the taller women decided to try her luck and ask the other kalab out on a date.

dark brown eyes met very dark brown eyes in surprise. the curvy women told her that she would love to go out on a date with her. the taller kalab blushed at how cute she looked in that moment.

really? okay, how about we go to the movies?

yes, that sounds wonderful.

how about we go on Saturday, I can pick you up at your house at five. that way we can have extra time to walk around annoy everyone one with our unwanted presence.

the other kalab laughed at this and agreed.

they then finished eating and the taller lady helped her clean up, before leaving with a kiss to her cheek making the curvy women blush.


End file.
